1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the ultra-violet stabilization of polyvinyl resins, such as polyvinyl chloride, and their copolymers and further relates to methods to impart ultra-violet stabilization to polyvinyl resins and products made therefrom.
2. Background of the Invention
Polyvinyl resins, such as polyvinyl chloride, and their copolymers are extremely popular polymers that are used to form a variety of products such as siding, windows, door panels, pipes and cables, and automobile parts. However, there has been a constant effort to impart ultra-violet protection to polyvinyl resins since they are susceptible to deterioration by ultra-violet light. Ultra-violet light causes polyvinyl resins to discolor, chalk, lose gloss, and even to become brittle leading to possible deformation of the product made from the polyvinyl resin and a reduction in physical properties such as tensile strength, impact strength, and elastic modulus.
Ultra-violet light stabilizers have been used with polyvinyl chloride but have not, at times, adequately prevented damage caused by ultra-violet light.